The main endocannabinoid receptor subtype , the CB1 receptor , is widely distributed in the brain. Rimonabant is a CB1 cannabinoid receptor antagonist which has been shown in animals to reduce alcohol consumption. This protocol is intended to determine if Rimonabant will decrease alcohol consumption in individuals who consume between 20 and 50 drinks of alcohol per week. Enrollment for the study has been completed and the data is in the process of being analyzed.